


The problem, understand, is she got reasons he don’t

by Florchis



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Brain Damage, F/M, Gen, Guilt, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7435812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/pseuds/Florchis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz tuvo razón en darle a ella esa última bocanada de aire, porque a Jemma Simmons le toma 223 horas volver a respirar.<br/>Jemma le dice a Mack que se fue porque ella era lo único que empeoraba a Fitz, y aunque eso es verdad, sólo es parte de la verdad. Jemma se va porque demasiadas cosas han cambiado, y no está hablando de Fitz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The problem, understand, is she got reasons he don’t

**Author's Note:**

> Les sugiero fuertemente acompañar la lectura de este fic con "Bedshaped" de Keane. No por nada estuvo a punto de titularse "You'll follow me back (with the sun in your eyes)".

_ Y sé que vas a estar mejor cuando me vaya. _

_ Y sé que todo va a seguir como si nada. _

 

Fitz tuvo razón en darle a ella esa última bocanada de aire, porque a Jemma Simmons le toma 223 horas volver a respirar.

No es la manera más feliz de expresarlo, porque esa bocanada de aire es menos oxígeno llenando sus alvéolos y más una oleada de arena que parte en dos su tráquea. Jemma entra en el laboratorio a tropezones y se lleva una mano a la garganta, porque a pesar de que sabe que todo dolor es subjetivo, mientras se deja caer al suelo debajo de un escritorio, no puede dejar de pensar en que es imposible que esa sensación aplastante no esté acompañada de un verdadero daño físico.

No es la manera más feliz de expresarlo, porque despreciar el aire que la ha mantenido viva durante los últimos días es ser injusta y desconsiderada con los tres minutos de anoxia de Fitz y sus ojos vidriosos y su afasia y los nueve días más largos de su vida.

Quizás no es la manera más feliz de expresarlo, pero es la analogía a la que Jemma recurre porque es lo que siente: la sensación de decomprensión de haber salido del agua le llega con efecto diferido, y no siente el alivio de haber llegado a la superficie sino la desesperación de estar en medio de la nada con el peso muerto de Fitz entre los brazos.

Jemma se acurruca entre las cajas que están sin desembalar y mete la mano a tientas dentro de una, intentando aferrarse a algo que la ayude a disipar la sensación de estarse hundiendo, pero dentro de la caja sólo hay destornilladores, un soldador, cables, cables y cables, y Jemma siente que en ese instante daría su vida por una pipeta automática o una placa de Petri.

No hay nada racional en esa sensación, pero eso no significa que pueda ser evitada, y quizás es la hiperventilación o el recuerdo nítido de las olas saladas contra su piel, pero Jemma siente los límites de su cuerpo difuminarse y no hay una sola cosa sólida a la que pueda aferrarse.

  
  
  
  
  


Durante los nueve días más largos de su vida, Jemma funciona en piloto automático. Horas y horas de vela al costado de la cama de Fitz, y el chequeo constante de sus signos vitales. Jemma no es  _ esa _ clase de doctora, y aunque lo fuese estaría descalificada para ese servicio por su proximidad subjetiva con el paciente, pero no confía esa labor a nadie, aunque haya  _ médicos _ que lo están haciendo y técnicamente mejor y con más conocimiento de causa.

Lo hace también porque necesita un recordatorio constante de que está vivo y su piel cenicienta y sus párpados inertes y su respiración vacilante no son suficientes.

Jemma observa a la gente pasar a su lado- Coulson con palabras de aliento, Skye y Tripp con abrazos y sonrisas tristes, May con su perpetuo silencio- y el día convertirse en noche y la noche en día, y aunque todo el mundo insiste en que necesita descansar y despejar la cabeza y poner distancia con la tragedia, su cuerpo ya se ha amoldado a la silla de acompañante, y está segura de que si diera un paso fuera de ese cuarto enloquecería. Su cordura está directamente relacionada a los ángulos agudos del electrocardiograma de Fitz y no es lo suficientemente necia como para negarlo.

Lo que más le parte el corazón- más allá de la posibilidad evidente que no se anima a poner en palabras ni dentro de su propia cabeza- es el silencio. Su relación con Fitz podría describirse como diez años de conversación ininterrumpida: Jemma no recuerda una sola vez en que se hayan quedado sin cosas para decirse, y jamás los amedrentó no estar de acuerdo durante una discusión ni aunque les doliesen los ojos de ponerlos en blanco. Sin él para mantener su mitad de la conversación, Jemma siente como si su propia voz hubiese sido silenciada.

Por eso responde con la cabeza a los intentos tímidos de conversación de Skye, y ni siquiera mira a los médicos cuando le pasan el reporte diario, no porque quiera despreciarlos, sino porque no está segura de ser capaz de decir una sola palabra sin largarse a llorar.

Jemma no actúa en piloto automático: Jemma se ha vuelto automática, y durante nueve días, de la mujer capaz de saltar de un avión por bien de los demás y de dispararle en medio del pecho a un oficial superior, sólo queda el acto reflejo de sus dedos índice y medio sobre la arteria carótida de Fitz.

  
  
  
  


Fitz la mira con sus ojos más azules que de costumbre y por un solo instante Jemma tiene el terrible pensamiento de que quizás hubiese sido mejor que no los abriese. Fitz la mira con la cabeza de medio lado, sin sonreír y sin producir un solo sonido, y la mira como si ella no existiera, como si luego de nueve días finalmente se hubiera mimetizado con la habitación y fuese una parte más del mobiliario, diseñada para verificar su respiración y no pensar mientras observaba sus labios espeluznantemente pálidos.

Fitz parpadea cansinamente, y luego vuelve a cerrar los ojos, y Jemma aprieta el botón que comunica directamente con su médico titular, que _no_ es ella, y vuelve a respirar después de 223 horas de contener el aliento y se derrumba en el laboratorio desesperada por una cápsula de Petri.

  
  
  
  


Increíblemente, los días posteriores son más dolorosos para ella que los nueve-días-más-largos-de-su-vida.

Quizás es porque la posibilidad de que él no despertase es algo que no se atrevió a considerar ni por un instante, quizás es porque el reingreso de aire a sus pulmones y la oxigenación de sus neuronas hacen que vuelva a sentirse como un ser vivo, y quizás la risa sea lo que define al ser humano, pero del dolor es seguro que no se escapa nadie.

Quizás el problema es que con él despierto no hay verdadera justificación para el dolor, y todos se pasean por los pasillos con sonrisas de cartón pintado- a Jemma no la engañan, que no hable con ellos no quiere decir que no se de cuenta de que ella no es la única devastada.

Quizás porque con Fitz despierto el único con derecho a sentirse devastado es _él_ , y nadie puede negarle ese derecho, y qué hacen todos los demás con sus corazones pesados y sus mejillas cansadas.

  
  
  
  


Jemma dice de la boca para afuera que lo hizo por él, y no está mintiendo, y lo usa como arma para defenderse de las acusaciones de Mack, que tiene razón, pero Jemma Simmons ha crecido espinas y ya no recibe golpes sin devolverlos, aunque los merezca.

Jemma dice de la boca para afuera que lo hizo por él, y no está mintiendo, pero no sólo lo hizo por él, y ese es un secreto que se llevará a la tumba, porque no descarta la hipótesis de que es el peso de la culpa lo que la mantiene sujeta al mundo. 

Jemma dice de la boca para afuera que lo hizo por él, y no está mintiendo, y realmente cree que él estará mejor sin ella al lado, aunque más no sea que por no tener que cargar sobre sus problemas el corazón sombrío de ella. 

Pero la vida es demasiado compleja como para que Jemma pudiera decir que lo hizo  _ sólo _ por él  _ y _ ser sincera. La vida es demasiado compleja fuera y dentro de su cabeza, y quizás no debería darle tantas vueltas al asunto, pero si pudiera lograr que su cerebro se callara a voluntad no hubiera caído con diecisiete años y brazos pálidos y manos ansiosas en un mundo capaz de comérsela y masticarla y escupirla sólo para volver a empezar. Jemma está casi agradecida de poder decir que lo hace por él y que sea cierto, porque si no pudiera decir de la boca para afuera que es por él, estaría obligada a irse por la puerta grande con el estómago agujereado y los párpados avergonzados, y él no se lo merece. Y ella tampoco.

Pero por suerte puede decir que lo hace por él y Coulson dice que sí con la cabeza porque es verdad, y porque todos ven El Cambio, y Jemma no necesita decir que no es eso lo que la angustia. Lo conoce desde hace más de una década, y crecieron juntos y Jemma es incapaz de distinguir del todo qué era originalmente él y qué era originalmente ella e incluso qué es ahora él y qué es ahora ella. Qué importa que Fitz no tenga ahora las manos firmes de antaño y la conversación fácil. Sigue siendo el mismo Fitz de siempre, aunque más no sea en las pecas de su frente y en el poder inquisitivo de sus ojos azules. Jemma se ha adaptado a mil cambios en él; puede adaptarse a uno más. 

No es el cambio de él lo que la preocupa. El cambio que no la deja dormir por las noches es el de los dos.

Mientras él estaba en coma no había nadie que supiera y por lo tanto nadie que la juzgase, pero ahora que él está despierto,y recuerda perfectamente lo que le dijo en el fondo del océano- aunque no hayan hablado de eso, tiene tanta certeza sobre eso como de sus dos propias manos-, ¿cómo se supone que ella pueda actuar como si no lo supiera?

Jemma tiene que medir cada uno de sus gestos y el peso de sus palabras, y quizás que su reacción instantánea no haya sido el rechazo debería ser un indicativo de algo, no sabe bien de qué, pero la sola noción de que no puede ser todo lo natural que solía ser con él hace que sea, bueno,  _ menos _ natural aún. Fitz puso sobre sus hombros un peso que ella no quería y que no pidió, y por qué eso habría de ser algo distinto a una terrible injusticia. 

(Jemma quisiera poder enojarse con él, y no es que no pueda, pero a él le tiemblan las manos y se le mueren las palabras detrás de las encías, y cómo se supone que ella se enoje con él por algo que está fuera de su control sin sentirse más un monstruo de lo que ya se siente).

Insiste hasta convencerse a sí misma de que el cambio de él no la afecta, y trata de negar que es el cambio de los dos lo que le da ganas de irse. Lo que no puede negar es que lo que la hace irse a  _ Hydra  _ es El Cambio en ella misma. 

Coulson asiente con la cabeza cuando ella le habla de irse, pero arquea las cejas cuando menciona la posibilidad de infiltrarse, quizás porque Jemma pone todo el énfasis de su argumentación en la utilidad de los resultados y no menciona en lo absoluto la necesidad de enfocar en algo el veneno que le está corroyendo la faringe y las papilas gustativas.

Jemma pone todo el énfasis en lo necesarias que son las consecuencias de su decisión y no menciona para nada las causas, pero Coulson quizás presiente o quizás sabe o quizás no le importa, y por eso la deja irse por la puerta grande con la dentadura apretada y el pecho frío y la única mentira que le ha contado a Fitz en diez años pesándole de los tobillos.

Jemma piensa en Hydra porque es necesario, es cierto, pero sobre todo porque se despierta todos los días a las cinco de la mañana para ver a Ward cumplir con su rutina rigurosa de las cinco y media. Jemma no piensa en Hydra porque Ward no les está dando información, Jemma ni siquiera piensa en Hydra para arruinarle la vida a Ward. Jemma piensa en Hydra porque se levanta a las cinco de la mañana y con una taza de té caliente entre las manos observa en silencio a Ward hacer flexiones y repasa de forma fría y meticulosa todas las cincuenta y seis maneras diferentes en las que podría matarlo con el contenido de uno solo de los cajones de su laboratorio.

Incluso desde muy pequeña, Jemma nunca sintió rechazo por la muerte ( _ lo viejo debe morir para que lo nuevo pueda nacer _ es el principio fundamental de la biología y la bioquímica es la fuerza impulsora de esa biología, y Jemma no se puede abstraer a la maravilla de esa lógica), pero hay una diferencia abismal entre el interés desapasionado por un cuerpo muerto que es objeto de estudio y el deseo de sentir un pulso detenerse debajo de la yema de sus dedos.

Por eso, principalmente, es que le miente a Fitz; no puede decirle que se infiltra en Hydra porque no puede en buena conciencia negar la correlación entre la sangre de Ward que desea bajo sus uñas y el recuerdo de la piel suave del cuello de Fitz bajo sus dedos. 

Le miente a Fitz y se va por la puerta grande con una coartada, no porque ella no sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar su tartamudeo o porque el amor de él sea una carga demasiado pesada sobre sus hombros (más allá de que todo eso es cierto), sino porque Jemma Simmons es ahora una mujer capaz de matar, y no puede actuar como si no hubiera diferencia cuando la hay. 

(Como si eso fuera poco, Jemma sabe ahora que sería capaz de matar  _ por él _ ; pero Jemma sabía que lo amaba incluso antes de ese descubrimiento terrible y esclarecedor, y el problema no es ese amor, el problema es que él la puso entre la espada y la pared, obligada a cuantificar y describir ese amor, que siempre fue un manantial de agua tibia detrás de sus ojos y en su plexo solar, y no un objeto frío de límites cortantes que sostener entre el pulgar y el índice. Pero una mujer tiene que hacer lo que una mujer tiene que hacer, y cuantificar y describir es lo que todo científico sabe hacer, y cuando un científico se encuentra con un problema que es incapaz de resolver, duerme con él. Jemma duerme con ese amor y ese odio durante todos las semanas que está en Hydra y todas las semanas que siguen, y está segura de que un día se despertará con la respuesta, y mientras tanto duerme y sueña con las manos de palmas extendidas de Fitz con olor a  almendras amargas.)   

_ (Y en la distancia no seré más tu parte incompleta). _

**Author's Note:**

> Título de "Hang" de Matchbox 20. Introducción y fin de "La frase tonta de la semana" de La Quinta Estación.  
> Este fic es el complemento de un mix Fitz!centric (http://shirilily.tumblr.com/post/147126033131/a-fitzcentric-matchbox-20-mix-from-2x01-to-2x06).


End file.
